1. Field
The present invention relates to a control map providing method and apparatus for facilities, such as buildings, factories, and stadiums. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control map providing method and apparatus, by which, among all objects in control target facilities managed by a remote control system, objects attracting attention of users responsible for a remote control and status related to the objects are examined, and actions according to the result of the examination can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medium and large buildings, such as commercial buildings, public buildings, and apartments, are provided with field equipment (building equipment), such as air conditioners for maintaining indoor air at a state suitable for the intended use of interior by adjusting the temperature, humidity and purity of the indoor air, boilers, pumps, and the like. As the scale of facilities became huge to such a degree that it is impossible to check whether each facility is normally operated by workers, a remote control system utilizing ICT technologies has been provided.
However, as the scale of facilities became huge, the number of objects (for example, control points installed in control target facilities, equipment, and controllers) has increased, and problems of how and whether to effectively provide information about objects have occurred. For example, although objects are respectively provided in the form of a tree based on the hierarchical structure among the objects, and the user of a remote control system finds the interest object from the tree, the structure and scale of the tree will be complicated and enlarged if the number of objects increases. Consequently, it is required to provide a technology for providing the object managed by a remote control system to the user of the remote control system in a new form.